monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:MH3: Event Quests
I have never been able to solo this one. There just isn't enough time to even get 10 Guts in 15 minutes. Done it many times with just one person helping, but I always have to bring my own Golden fish Bait and get 3 fish first, then return to the outpost and pick up the 4 baits from the subquests. ZirePhoenix 04:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok we need to add europe dates to this list because there diffrant from the american dates and its very confusing! ''-'Event quest involving Jhen Moran, there was actually two quests involving Jhen Moran,(U.S.)' ''1 having a lower' HR requirement of 9''' i think it was. It involved only having to''' repel Jhen Moran.'' The alternative Jhen Moran event quest required a higher '''HR of 31 '''I believe.It was both possible to '''slay and/or repel '''Jhen Moran in this higher HR required event quest. This HR31+ allowed players to acquire the +versions of Jhen Moran materials because of its increased difficulty. The HR31+ Jhen Moran event quest required players to face a "stronger" version of Jhen Moran, as the HR31+ is Elite hunters only. These two events were posted under the event quests online and both ended at the same time. The Jhen Moran event also had the lobby cities' appear as if '' ''a sandstorm was going on.All city shops had specials going on where not only were some items more valuable for purchase but some were at discounts. With this, the Trade Lady also had the Gold(en) Sword furniture up for trade, in which it required Pinnacle Coins, or Lagiacrus Coins (Obtained from online arena battles) What time of day do these quests change? Because its 7 PM PST on the 15th and we still have Blood Sport and Shut Up and Fish. Quest Times Gigantic Monster Quests Note: Omen start at 09:00(GMT). The actual quest for the Half-Day event starts at 21:00 (GMT) on the starting date and for the Whole-Day event at 09:00 (GMT) the day after the starting date. Both types finish at 21:00 (GMT) on the ending date. HIGH RANK JHEN MORHEN, OR LOW RANK JHEN MORHEN JUST LIKE NORMAL FESTIVAL Courtesy of Bobofango. Btw, European dates are 4 days after the American dates so do the math. Wikia Chat 14:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Quest expiration page Can their be one for the passing quests? --AnimalKirby 17:58, May 27, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? They don't expire, they come back after a while. Wikia Chat 18:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I thought the Jaggi head was gone for good.--AnimalKirby 00:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Rumble in the Great Desert or Festival of Fear? Are they classified as different quests even though they're the same because of the date/name they took place on? The HR31+ version is a high rank version of the normal quest. ZirePhoenix Thanks ^_^ Thanks Bobo for cleaning up my little mess >.< I dono why it went all funny. Anyways, Thanks for finishing the post. Was attempting to do that was stuck at rank 30 XD RydiaFromFF2 09:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh great. As if the Barioth wasn't tough enough, we have to fight a Gigginox too?! (Great Baggi can be taken down quickly, if done right.) [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'''GeneralOwnage55]] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 11:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : The quest wasn't that bad honestly. We've killed all 3 without them changing maps (well the Baggi sometimes back to his den) (edit) That was with me, gunner, and 2 friends, Switch axe and Long sword. I'm lvl 35 and they are 39 and 42. RydiaFromFF2 02:00, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : Being in high rank gear helps a lot. You don't have to rush this because Barioth and Gigginox are both full fledged bosses for a low rank geared character. Barioth can be problematic even with 4 players because of his speed. Me and 1 friend can do this in about 15 minutes, but we're in high rank stuff. ZirePhoenix : Hints for Poached Wyvern Eggs If you have the skill "Felyne Lander", you can make the jump from area 8 to area 5, without breaking the egg. This is useful not only time wise, but also helpful if you want to complete sub quest B, because you will have much more time to do so. By taking this shortcut, you also don't have to run across areas 2, 3, and 7, where Riathan often is. Instead, you run across a small portion of area 5, and an even smaller portion of area 2. * Hint: If you are the final person with an egg, those who are also on the quest should lure Riathan, if she's in area 2, to the area where you would transition from area 2 to area 3, so if Riathan does notice you, you'll have enough time to get to base camp, because she will have to run all the way from the other side of area 2. And if she tries to fireball you, you will either be far enough to were the fireball can reach you, or you will have enough time to get out of the fireball's way. CAUTION!!! If you have an egg and are in area 5, and Riathan just landed in area 2, don’t enter into area 2. Have your friends lure her away from where you will enter. She usually will target anyone with an egg immediately when they appear. *Hints on how to complete sub quest B: First off, it is best to have one person holding an egg in base camp. That will keep Riathan in area 2. When Riathan flies up into the air, throw a flash bomb directly at its face, and she will become confused. She will then flail in the air, and drop to the ground. Now’s your chance to hack at her tail. If you run out of flash bombs, you can use a shock trap (not a pitfall trap, that places her tail underground), to paralyze her. Once she is paralyzed, hack at her tail (unless you have a sword and shield, in that case, chop at the lump in front of her tail and between her legs. Don’t be immature and laugh at that last statement). If you run out of traps, and flash bombs, a last resort would be that you sacrifice yourselves (make sure you have full health and antidotes) and allow her to catch one of you, while the others attack her tail while Riathan is on you and biting you. Nicely done. Also note that when you're pounced and being mauled by her, don't let her get knocked off. After the whole animation she'll drop a sparkle, which can be looted for possible Wyvern Tears for SubA RydiaFromFF2 21:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Also note that the route suggested on the main page 8-7-6-5-2, is not as fast as 8-7-3-2. Poached Eggs Run Time With pro transport and lander I have made deliveries from area 8 to camp in 50 seconds. It then takes one minute longer for the return trip to 8. Anyone have a better time? Danielmaja 07:45, June 1, 2010 (GMT) : Me and 2 friends (all lander/transport) had done the run with about 8 min left. I'm usually holding the 9'th egg while they attack the rathian. Slicing that tail off really helps the rewards. RydiaFromFF2 01:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Poached Eggs SubQuest A Does anyone know what the rewards are for SubQuest A, and How in the world to get it, since the easiest way known is while she's feeding but there's no food after an egg's grabbed... RydiaFromFF2 02:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The *easiest* is to use flash bombs. Since she'll switch maps very often to chase the eggs, this gives you plenty of opportunity to flash her and beat up her tail. If everyone brings 5, and also 10 flash bugs + bomb casing to make more, you'll have 60 flash bombs... if you can't cut the tail using 60 flash bombs, you have problems :D ZirePhoenix Oh yeah. Flash her when she's still in flight and she'll fall down. ZirePhoenix : Nah we get it. I just hold the egg since my armour blows, and I'm a gunner in the first place XD When the tail pops off I just put the egg. Still wondering how to get SubA (Edit) also you're thinking about SubB which was lop the tail off. SubA was get 2 Wyvern Tears. RydiaFromFF2 06:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Break off Rathian's body parts or gather the shiny it drops when its eating. It shouldn't be a problem if 2+ people gather the shiny as soon as it starts eating. Wikia Chat 14:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : "gather the shiny it drops when its eating" is impossible since all of her food is removed from the game uppon grabbing an egg. Wish people would start reading what I posted... I understand there's a chance of getting a sparkle when breaking a part of the rathian but there should be an easier way (if there is one) that's outside of feeding. RydiaFromFF2 23:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I think I've figured out how to get the wyvern tears for this quest. I'll have to test the theory next time the event rolls around. Basically it'd work by having the rathian "mount" you and you let her maul you untill she gets off herself. Almost every test we've done she's dropped a Sparkle. RydiaFromFF2 03:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : : The tests was correct. She does drop sparkles when she's mauling you. every time we tried to get them though we've died with out enough time or we didn't get the tears. Will post back when we do succeed. RydiaFromFF2 22:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Phantom Uragaan Attack ranges are not the same size... his roll is obviously not as wide as the full sized one because he needs to physically touch you. His small chin slams are not the full area either, nor his flame/sleep gas. I can wail on his face with a hammer while his fire is going. The only one that is "normal size" is the large chin slam. Special Market Sale Day lag? Not sure if anyone noticed, but Hot Deal was up on Saturday/Sunday Midnight. Would that count as Sunday instead of Saturday since it was on midnight? I've also noticed the new events seemed to be up on the next day after from the day it was listed on. Wikia Chat 14:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) @Bobo Claw Day seems accurate. I think I recall getting half priced regular goods and normal priced special goods from the Pint Sized Peddler. I think he also sells discounted special goods during the jhen mohran event too. I'm not sure what you mean by the last sentence. Have you considered where you live in relation to the server time? In most countries, the server time could differ by up to 3 to 4 hours in either direction at most, meaning the events may not change until 03:00 to 04:00, rather than right at 00:00 according to your time. MFluffums 17:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) The Golden Medallion furniture Hi guys, can you please be so gentle to describe in details how to obtain the Golden Medallion furniture? The wiki say that it could be obtained by the Arena Challenges but how? Online or offline? Thanks for your answers :) .........It can be found in both. I found mines offline doing the 3 wyverns Phantom Uragaan its size, the Mini Uragaan's attacks have the same strength and range as normal sized Uragaan. " No, the range is proportional, except for the big pound which is also much more powerful than the normal (the double I think). And the roll is faster. No signature? Anyway, confirmed on this personally, the only thing not proportional is the Thrown Rock roll distance. All of the tremor distances are the same range. On a side note, has anyone noticed that the size of Mini Uragaan is HUNDREDS OF CENTIMETERS? I mean, average male height is only about 163 cm give or take 5, and the Mini Uragaan does not come up to your knees, yet the smallest size on the wiki is 418.1 cm. MFluffums 17:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) LOL Urugaan/phantom urugaan I was doing the phantom urugaan quest and i thought aww what a cute little urugaan ill kill you easily but i was the only one to die so made us fail the quest because i thought its way too small to hurt me so i didnt bother dodging attacks until i died and then the urugaan only attacked me! LOL train The festival of fear for newbs (like ME!!!) umm...do you know the exact time and date when the Jhen mohran event for all players will come up? I'd appreicate it if you can reply asap :)ModWar2 09:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) If you mean the Hunter Rank 31+ (29+?) urgent (Repel only, minimal rewards), then that is available any time after you unlock it, there is a similar event that only requires HR 9+. If you mean the actual Festival of Fear event for 31+ (High Rank, High Rank rewards, Kill or Repel, carves if you Kill), then just like any other event, they appear seemingly randomly. Check back every week. You say "Newbs", which scares me. I can duo Jhen LR with quite a few people. Festival of Fear can be duoed with luck and experience, but with "Newbs", I have issues finishing a Low Rank Repel because they waste Ballista Binder/Hunting Gong. There really should be a tutorial for Jhen, but there isn't. Additionally, please note that using Jhen weapons will usually make you look like a moron, unless you literally have nothing better. The armor will always make you look like a moron, unless you somehow manage to get Jhen+ as your first High Rank set (it is quickly overtaken by other sets). MFluffums 16:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Alatreon + The event for the harder Alatreon has come if anyone wants to add it. It felt like he attacked more erractically and had more health. It has a epic gem and skypiercer drop rate. I got 2 gems and 1 skypiercer from only one go. Ninjas with Bowguns 00:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) when does Festival of fear happen in europe Blood Sport, incorrect reward value http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/MH3:_Event_Quests#Blood_Sport Blood sport is up this week, so the date could be added if the editor felt so inclined. Main point being that the reward lists 1 to 4 incomplete plans, but on March 14, 2012 around 5:20 PM GMT-6, I obtained 0 Incomplete Plans from a completed quest in 16 minutes. I missed one carve on Uragaan due to a bit of trolling by the buddy I duo'd it with (Why not? It's just LR carves.), but I doubt that was the cause. Additionally, it may want to be listed under the rewards that you obtain all of the standard capture or kill, break, and carve rewards of both Ura and Blos depending on which you did to each.